robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brawler
Brawler was an American competitor robot that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It reached the Heat Final in the US Championship, but lost to Tricerabot 3.0 after being pitted, and also fought in the International Championship, losing to General Chompsalot 2 in the first round. Throughout its appearances, Brawler also had a teddy bear mascot named 'Max', which appeared during the team's interview in the US Championship. The team wore cross tape patches on their face, as well as a fake black eye, to appear as though they had been in a fight. Design Brawler was a brown, two-wheel drive sit-and-spin thwackbot, armed with a diamond-shaped spear at one end and a sledgehammer at the other. Its primary method of attack was to spin on the spot at up to 200rpm in either direction, with the intention of spearing and hitting opponents as they came into contact with either the spear or the sledgehammer. Like its team, Brawler was also decorated with white cross tape bandages all over its bodywork, which increased with every successive battle it fought in. While it proved reliable, fast and aggressive, its high ground clearance and lack of damage potential proved to be some of its key weaknesses throughout its appearances in Extreme Warriors. Robot History Season 2 Brawler first fought in Heat F of the US Championship, and faced Tricerabot 3.0 and Diskotek in the first round. It spun around as Diskotek charged into it, before doing the same to Tricerabot 3.0, knocking both its opponents out of the way. Brawler hit Diskotek and Tricerabot 3.0 a few times with its sledgehammer, before being pushed around by Diskotek and nearly flipped onto its side by Tricerabot 3.0. It continued to ram Diskotek by the wheels, causing smoke to billow from Diskotek, only to be slammed into the pit release button by Diskotek and left stranded on the wall. However, Brawler recovered to ram into Tricerabot 3.0 and Diskotek several times, before it and Tricerabot 3.0 pushed Diskotek towards the pit, which the latter later spun into itself. In the second round, Brawler faced Dragbot. It began by whacking Dragbot's side and spinning close to the Disc of Doom, before ramming Dragbot close to Sir Killalot's CPZ. However, Brawler accidentally spun into Sir Killalot, briefly getting caught and steered into the CPZ before escaping. The two robots drove side-by-side over the Disc of Doom, where Dragbot appeared to get stuck on the disc's teeth, before Brawler spun and was pushed into the Disc of Doom activation button by Dragbot. Shunt came in to attack both robots with his axe, before freeing Brawler from the angle grinde, with Brawler promptly charging up Dragbot's wedge and turning itself over. Brawler hit Dragbot's side again, before pushing it as it got stuck on the Disc of Doom. Dragbot then suddenly lost mobility, allowing Brawler to hit it a few more times before pressing the pit release button. Brawler pushed Dragbot around the arena before the latter suddenly regained power and broke down upon hitting the wall near an empty CPZ. Sir Killalot proceeded to pick up and dump Dragbot out of the arena after 'cease' was called, and Brawler won the subsequent judges' decision. In the Heat Final, Brawler faced Tricerabot 3.0 again. It rammed Tricerabot 3.0 head-on before hitting its wheelguards as it spun, although not causing major damage. Tricerabot 3.0 briefly got under Brawler as both robots spun close to Matilda, only for Brawler to continue hitting Tricerabot 3.0's wheels and flipper as its opponent attempted to ram it. Tricerabot 3.0 retaliated by ramming Brawler numerous times, eventually hitting the Disc of Doom button, before getting under, lifting and slamming it into the wall, turning Brawler over. Brawler spun once again in an attempt to get its hammer and spear into action, but was pushed into Shunt's CPZ by Tricerabot 3.0 and flipped over again. Tricerabot 3.0 again got under Brawler and pushed it a few more times, but not without Brawler hitting and disrupting its movements several times with its weapons. Eventually, Tricerabot 3.0 skillfully pushed Brawler straight into the pit, eliminating it from the US Championship. Brawler also fought in the International Championship, facing former War of Independence finalist General Chompsalot 2 in the first round. It started by darted to and from the arena wall, before hitting General Chompsalot 2 a few times, ripping off the latter's tongue with its sledgehammer in the process. Brawler continued to spin and hit General Chompsalot 2 until General Chompsalot 2 bit down on its spear with its jaws, with both robots dragging each other around the arena until General Chompsalot 2 rammed Brawler into a CPZ, where Sir Killalot and Sergeant Bash came in to attack. Brawler escaped, only to be caught by General Chompsalot 2 again and having one of its tires bitten into as General Chompsalot 2 grabbed it by the side. General Chompsalot 2 proceeded to slam Brawler into the pit release button and drive it towards the pit, with both robots falling in as General Chompsalot 2 pushed Brawler over the edge. However, General Chompsalot let go of Brawler as it descended with the pit square, eliminating Brawler from the International Championship. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars The team also fought in Season 3 of Robotica with Tiger Wood, a wooden-bodied, four-wheel drive robot with a front ramming wedge. Tiger Wood reached the Fight to the Finish in its heat before being torn apart and flipped off the platform by Ultra-Violence. Category:US Series competitors Category:Sit-and-Spin Robots Category:Robots from California Category:US Representatives Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Invertible Robots